vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Damy and Deirdre endings
While there were multiple endings written for the story of Damy and Deirdre, only one of these is considered true. These endings aren't. Please read these characters' pages first. "Royal" Ending Damy gets called up a second time to take his rightful place as king in the world of vampires, and has to take the persistent Deirdre to the ceremony. With his mother seemingly gone, Damy figures it's best to accept if he wants the vampires to stay out of the world of mortals. Damy is told to marry and choose from a pre-selection of candidates, which inspires a distressed Deirdre to disguise herself as a vampiremeerkat/candidate for Damy to marry. He's quick to notice her and asks why she decided to interfere, which forces Deirdre to confess her love. As the crowd starts to get nervous and urges him to hurry up, Damy manages to twist and use the vampire laws against them and decides to marry Deirdre. They both become king and queen of vampiremeerkats. "Family" Ending Damy and Deirdre marry and get a daughter, named Laetitia. "Necessary" Ending Damy has to leave Deirdre behind to become king of vampiremeerkats, and marry another woman. Deirdre stays behind in the regular world and tries to accept Damy will never return, until he suddenly comes back to the forest with a huge army. He explains to Deirdre that this is what vampiremeerkats were waiting for, and she has to stay inside his house if she wants to survive. He also tells her they can never meet again. Deirdre has to live in a world overrun by demons, where Damy is married to someone else. "Frozen" Ending Damy and Deirdre are being chased by the angry mob from the original ending, but manage to escape and hide inside his house. While the crowd is drawing near, Damy comes to the conclusion they need to disappear and lay low for a while in order for people to forget about them. As Damy is immortal, he suggests Deirdre should freeze herself, and promises to go get her in the future. Though not looking forward to it, she lets him take her to the underground laboratory of a familiar scientist, who is forced to agree to Damy's request. Even so, Damy kills him after he explained the controls of the machine. In the year 12.000, Damy returns to the underground laboratory and wakes Deirdre up in a more humanized world with meerkats. Damy explains that somewhere along the way a vampiremeerkat might've shared their knowledge with regular animals. The One-Scratch-and-Spotted-Field no longer exists, and is a city now. Damy's house also no longer exists, as it was destroyed by the mob years prior. "Immortal" Ending Damy transforms Deirdre into a vampire, so he doesn't have to bear with the consequences of her mortality. But the transformation changes her personality, and her behaviour towards him becomes more like his mother's. This ending has no conclusion. "Late" Ending Deirdre dies of old age and Damy ends up alone, living in regret he never told Deirdre his feelings for her. From that moment on, he becomes even more distant and anti-social towards the outside world. "Alternate future" Ending Deirdre is sent hundreds of thousands of years into the future by Cheekah, to give Damy the impression she abandoned him. When Deirdre again returns to her home in the far future, she learns that Damy has gotten a more monstrous appearance and became a tyrannizing animal. His mindless destructive nature turned the forest into an empty wasteland, and forced the survived generations to live underground and hide from him every second of the day. '' Because of this, these meerkats have a black, white or blueish fur, are nearly blind, underfed, and developed a different language, which is similar to vampire Latin. When Deirdre meets up with Damy, he again doesn't remember her and their history repeats. It's implied that Damy will never be able to speak full sentences again or show signs of civility. "Doppelganger" Ending Deirdre is sent 100 years into the future by Cheekah, to give Damy the impression she abandoned him. When Deirdre again returns to her home, she immediately meets up with Damy, who is now crowned king of vampiremeerkats and is leading an army. Similar to the '"Necessary" Ending''', Damy has taken over, but at the same time is still looking for Deirdre while disposing of all the "fake Deirdres" that present themselves to him. While all captured impersonators, including the real Deirdre, are seconds away from being buried alive by a vengeful Damy, Deirdre's noticeably different behaviour manages to give him new hope that the real Deirdre is present. While his right hand man tries to talk him out it, noting on all the talented impostors in the past who gave him the same doubts, Damy still decides to give all Deirdres the chance to prove themselves. As the real Deirdre is present in the room, and the other girls notice Damy's reaction towards her, they try to mimic her behaviour and use mind tricks to get information out of her to win Damy over. What follows is a neverending loop of false hope and disappointment. As all the women are getting wiser thanks to Deirdre, Damy is eventually no longer able to determine who is real and who is fake, as even his own tricks and knowledge doesn't work. When Deirdre asks them why they are doing this, they reply it's necessary in order to control Damy and stop him from terrorizing the land. While they've learned Deirdre to be alive, they don't believe she will do her best to stop Damy, looking back at the past, and try to sabotage her. "Cloned" Ending Years after his death from the original ending, Damy gets cloned by a scientist who works for special forces, that want to use Damy's strength for their own causes. Damy is reborn without any memories, but remembers his passion for violence and his home before anything else. He escapes from his maker, and soon meets up with Deirdre's skeptic daughter, who happens to live in his house. After Damy fully remembers who he is, he wants to use Deirdre's daughter to get the deceased Deirdre back somehow with the help of the scientist, who only agrees to help him if Damy turns himself in. After a long struggle he discovers there's no way to retrieve her, and slowly bonds with her daughter instead. "Recovery" Ending While Damy is dying in Deirdre's arms in the original ending, he starts hallucinating/blacking out and meets up his father in this state. Kurt tells Damy he is disappointed in what he's become in this life, but also that he's able to change time and start over if he wishes not to die. While Damy understands that the whole hallucination is caused by his dying body as a last resort, and his father is not actually speaking to him, he still wonders if he should start over and try to be a better person, in order to have a future with Deirdre. While he also has doubts whether staying alive would really be that much better, he accepts, and then wakes up in a regular meerkat hole and his long hair cut, implying he grew up most of his life being a normal resident. The key change in this life is his mother's changed personality; which allowed Damy to be raised by his mortal father, and she, as the "fair" queen of vampires, created a world where vampires and mortals co-exist. Yet Damy hasn't actually experienced this new life himself, and most of his past is just a far memory. While his body doesn't actually suffer from any traumas or braindamages, the fact he remembers everything from his past life makes it hard for him to adapt and live with the beings he used to hunt down. Before it proves too much for him, he meets up with Deirdre, who thinks he's having a cramp. She does not recognize him and Damy finds her having a relationship with Timon. Damy feels tricked by his own magic, and after Deirdre doesn't believe his words and Timon continuously tries to convince her he's dangerous and a freak, he concludes that Timon has to disappear, but wonders whether that would be better for Deirdre, as she appears happy to be with Timon. When Damy confesses his grumpiness to be connected to his love for "this girl", Deirdre is convinced he's not as evil Timon fears him to be, and instead makes it her goal to involve him to all her activities, and even pushes him to either confess to this girl or let her go. Ironically, Deirdre has said not to like Damy's "girlfriend". Category:The Lion King Category:Fanfiction